Happy Pills
by KaySnap55
Summary: Set during the 12-step job; Parker isnt sure why she has to go to mental hospital, and when she gets there it becomes more and more dangerous for her as she begins to loose sight of who she really is


**I'm not really sure if this makes most sense but I'm not insane like Parker so its hard to write like I am lol XD**

Parker didn't understand why she had to go to the mental hospital with Nate. She didn't want to go to a mental hospital. They would make her talk about her feelings. They would make her take drugs. She didn't like drugs. She had to go in with Nate, they got checked in right after that weird drunk guy that we were going to con. She was checked in as a kleptomaniac. At least she embraced her problems, Nate kept denying the fact he was an alcoholic. I mean really everyone knew!

These people were so stupid. Did they really think they could keep her from stealing things? They had cameras and motion sensors… but they didn't pick up _anything._ She could freaking, dance in front of the cameras and they wouldn't notice. She'd already taken the girl from the front desk's necklace and phone twice and put them back and she hadn't noticed, she'd taken the doctor's cell too. _Four times!_ And nobody noticed. NOBODY! This place was pathetic.

And she was right. They practically forced those drugs on her. Had it in these stupid little cups and they gave them to her with these stupid little smiles that were probably supposed to make her feel safe. She hid them in her cheek in the beginning, but they caught her, (they caught her doing that but not stealing, what the heck?) and watched her,_ watched her_ take them.

They made her feel really weird and floaty. She didn't think Dr. Whats-her-name with the fancy boots knew she was acting different. But she wasn't really sure why she cared if fancy-boots noticed her. She didn't know who fancy-boots was! Well she did… kind of. Or at least she thought she did… she was so confused. And she hadn't stolen anything in hours! She should, she should go steal something. Yeah, steal something. Maybe-maybe that phone or-or-or maybe she could just go talk to Jack. Yeah she could talk to Jack.

She felt alone in here. She didn't think she'd been in here long but she couldn't remember where she'd come from. Briefly she thought about not taking the pills when they handed them to her, but that thought quickly disappeared when she saw it. These were the pills that were making her better. They were going to solve her problem. What was her problem again?

That guy Nate really needed to open up. Everybody else was! Even her, and she didn't feel comphtorbal opening up. But her tongue just felt so loose and everything just slipped right off of it like ice. Slippery slippery ice. She couldn't stop anything that came out. And she couldn't seem to get past the weird haze that had formed in her mind like a cloud. It blocked all her thoughts and she couldn't seem to get past it. There was something important that she needed to remember-something about a con-something about stealing. But those doctors said stealing was bad! That was what the pills were for. Maybe she should stop taking the pills so she could remember.

There was something in the very back of her mind, people she felt like she should know. There was someone like a father, someone who guided her and someone who she worried about almost daily. She couldn't remember ever having a father, or at least a good father, so this man had obviously made an impression, whoever he was. She really wished she hadn't taken those drugs.

There was a-a-a not a mother but maybe a friend. A best friend. Someone she trusted. Kind of. She wasn't really sure she trusted anyone anymore.

A brother was there. A protector. Someone like her, or at least who she thought she was. She really needed to stop taking those things from the friendly smile. There was something sinister behind those smiles, and if that protector that _brother_ would tell her not to take it. Tell her not to trust them.

A craving for pretzels overtook her every time she saw a computer, and she knew it had something to do with _him_ that man in her mind. She couldn't explain what she felt for him, because she didn't _know_ what she felt for him.

And every time she took the shiny pill those people vanished from her mind and she had to fight to get them back. Maybe one day she would just stop fighting.

Then Nate wanted her to _leave_ and she didn't understand why because she was making progress! They wanted her to _steal_ again just when she'd finally stopped. She didn't even know where she _knew_ Nate from- wait. Oh no oh no oh no! She was so glad she'd taken the advice from her head and hadn't taken those pills because now she could_ actually remember_. Know she knew why Nate wanted her to leave because they were in the middle of a con oh she was so stupid and Eliot was going to kill her and oh why hadn't she left with them when she had the chance-

And those people in the white coats came and handed her that cup and _they were all watching her and oh they were going to make her take them_- and then the fog was back, _she wasn't strong enough to fight it and she lost them-she lost her family again to the rolling clouds coating her mind._

And then no one was there, not Nate not the doctor-who-looked-so-familiar, not Jack, she was alone. Those other people didn't _get_ her she wanted someone who would _get_ her.

Then fancy-boots came back and as soon as she led her out of the walls Parker remember who she was she was _Sophie oh how could she have forgotten how could she have forgotten any of them_- and she was running towards them, flying into Eliot's arms and suddenly the fog seemed to roll away a little bit more as she hugged Hardison-the-man-who-smelled-like-pretzels and her arms were around both of their necks and she knew that those pills could never really make her happy because _these were the people that made her happy-that made her feel alive-that were like her and she wouldn't change it for the world_.


End file.
